Vacuum cleaners are known in prior art. The conventional vacuum cleaners have a body with an electrical motor sucking the air with the dirt to be filtered through a tube and put filtered air back into circulation. Vacuum cleaners are especially intended to clean dust in carpets and on the floor, usually containing an enormous amount of micro-level dust. The sucked air is then introduced to the filter in the form of a dust-collecting bag. The air allowed into the surrounding environment does, however, mostly contain micro-level dust, which was not kept by the closely-woven material of the dust-collecting bag.
Prior art vacuum cleaners with water filters are also deficient in that they are mainly heavy and also bulky in terms of the space they occupy. A prominent prior art item in the present field can be seen as U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,103. The present invention provides a specially designed water filter for filtering fine particle in the sucked air by circulating the same through water such that filtering performance is improved. More particularly, the present invention's water filter ensures that dust and particles are increasingly more entrapped in water, maximum contact with water is ensured and adhesion forces are increased.
Another unpleasant occurrence in association with prior art vacuum cleaners of the present type is the presence of the sponge filter. Water drops impregnating the sponge filter cause unpleasant odors and necessitate regular cleaning. Further, a certain degree of danger is present in the event that the sponge filter is fully impregnated as inevitable problems as to some electric parts of the motor are to occur in time. It is therefore desirable to obtain a water filter type vacuum cleaner without a sponge filter, which therefore eliminates necessity for having a good bacterial growth medium in one's house.
A further undesired occurrence may be accumulation of an extensive number of water droplets reaching the upper surface of the receptacle and forming water ways on the inner surface of the receptacle lid in the vacuuming direction due to a large number of bubbles rising to the water surface and collapsing under vacuuming action. This phenomenon is prevented by a special arrangement guiding filtered air through an uppermost region of the water receptacle according to the present invention up to an air evacuation shaft in communication with the motor.